


just a bunch of twinks in a groupchat

by alonelyfangirl



Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crack, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Jokes, M/M, Memes, More gay, Not Beta Read, Pride month 2019, Sassy, Sorry Not Sorry, Tea, Twinks, Typos, Voltron, Weird Plot Shit, grammarly hates me, im just too multifandom, im not okay, lol this had 307 errors, lots of gay, twinkle twinkle bitch, weird humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alonelyfangirl/pseuds/alonelyfangirl
Summary: [hyungwins]seeing yall try to become relatable social influencers is really peak comedy





	just a bunch of twinks in a groupchat

**Author's Note:**

> gayhwi - daehwi  
> chittaporn - ten (NCT)  
> ong~ - seongwu  
> fullsun - haechan/donghyuck  
> thegaylegend™ - minhyuk (monsta x)  
> mingmong - minghao/the8  
> catchthesejeonghands - jeonghan  
> hyungwins - hyungwon

**kweens** _ \- chittaporn, gayhwi, ong~, fullsun, thegaylegend™ _

 

**[gayhwi]**

twinks we have an emegency

 

**[fullsun]**

g a y

 

**[thegaylegend™]**

m o o d

 

**[fullsun]**

s 

a

m

e

 

**[gayhwi]**

guys ohmyhod quit it

gays*

 

**[thegaylegend™]**

wot u want

 

**[chittaporn]**

yall hoes im in the middle of dance practice

 

**[gayhwi]**

yo sum hsit went down last night

 

**[thegaylegend™]**

o hsit

 

**[fullsun]**

o

h

s

i

t

 

**[gayhwi]**

ur all viruses

 

**[fullsun]**

n

o

 

u

 

_ gayhwi  _ has removed  _ fullsun _ from the chat

 

**[thegaylegend™]**

bitch wtf

 

**[chittaporn]**

t

e

a

 

**[gayhwi]**

i wont hesitate bicth

 

_ chittaporn  _ has added  _ fullsun  _ to the chat

 

**[fullsun]**

yall bitches never saw it coming

 

**[thegaylegend™]**

l

i

t

 

**[gayhwi]**

do none of yall like

actualyl care

bc shit went down and im kinda dyign here

 

**[chittaporn]**

cut the suspense and tell us

and turn on autocorrect ffs

 

**[gayhwi]**

Okay fine

Ew there’s caps at the beginning

EW AN APOCALYPSE

*APOCALYPSE

*APOSTROPHE

ye thsi shits comin off

 

**[chittaporn]**

ohmygod gays

ive just realised

whoever this snacc is

theyve sent daehwi into gay panic

 

**[ong~]**

im here you twinks spill the tea

 

**[chittaporn]**

get caught up hoe we got a lotta questioning to do

 

**[gayhwi]**

i ltierally hate you all omfg

 

**[chittaporn]**

quit sister stalling and start sister spilling 

 

**[fullsun]**

s

i

s

t

e

r

s

y

p

h

i

l

i

s

 

**[ong~]**

yall hoes aint worth this

 

**[thegaylegend™]**

i cant believe i waited for that to type out

 

**[gayhwi]**

i- 

 

**[chittaporn]**

ur all retards

@gayhwi whos the snacc

also aint u dating someone

 

**[gayhwi]**

yall know i gotta keep it one hoennit

 

**[fullsun]**

respect.

 

**[thegaylegend™]**

understandable, have a nice day

 

**[gayhwi]**

anyway hes a barista at starflops

he wrote his numebr on my cup omfg

 

**[thegaylegend™]**

oof

 

**[gayhwi]**

stfu

 

**[chittaporn]**

can you just like 

ask the writer of whatever fanfiction ur living in

to erase u from existence

 

**[fullsun]**

fourth wall? gone 

 

**[thegaylegend™]**

wig? exploded

 

**[ong~]**

pride? month

 

**[fullsun]**

ur? gay

 

**[thegaylegend™]**

me? too

 

**[gayhwi]**

ALRIHGT ALRIGHT HOTEL FCUKING TRIVAGO

 

**[fullsun]**

quit? ruining it

 

**[ong~]**

hoes? mad

 

**[gayhwi]**

i hate you all

 

**[chittaporn]**

constant? Mood

 

**[gayhwi]**

ohmygod sicne yall just gon be hoes imma tell u about the hot snacc i met at starflops

he wrote his name on my cofee cup like omfg hoW GaY/?..>>???

an then we met at liek a club or smth and fucked

so im kinda in a predicment

prdeicament*

predciament*

fuCK

 

**[thegaylegend™]**

predicament u mean

 

**[gayhwi]**

yeah predicamnet

fuCK I NEARLY HAD IT DFJHUS

 

**[chittaporn]**

big gay energy

 

**[fullsun]**

even his sister spelling aint straight omfg

 

**[thegaylegend™]**

Iconic

 

**[gayhwi]**

omfg i siad mnet ew ew ew ew e we w ew e w 

 

**[ong~]**

**EW**

 

**[chittaporn]**

anyway whos the mad lad who managed to fuck u so gud ur freaking out over the gc

cos it aint like u dont get dick so how the fuck u so worked up about this dude

 

**[thegaylegend™]**

dude we all get regular dickings thats like the #1 criteria for being in this groupchat

 

_ chittaporn _ has renamed the chat ‘ _ great dicking squad _ ’

 

**[fullsun]**

i

c

o

n

 

**[ong~]**

naw i aint waiting for this shit again

 

**[fullsun]**

i 

c

fuck you seongwoo

 

**[ong~]**

thats seongwoo hyung to you brat

 

**[fullsun]**

sorry hyung :(

 

**[ong~]**

its okay uwu

still love you <33333

 

**[thegaylegend™]**

mega gay

all of you

and daehwi whos the mystery man with a big dick that gotchu all riled up this better be good tbh

 

**[gayhwi]**

thATS THE HTING I CANT REMEMBERNHIS NAME

 

**[chittaporn]**

o so thats the crisis

 

**[fullsun]**

damn ur dumb lol

 

**[gayhwi]**

i kNWO

 

**[thegaylegend™]**

well idk man im the only one out of all yall who gots a mans

 

**[chittaporn]**

fuck you johnnys a whole ass mans idk wot bullshit ur spilling sis

 

**[thegaylegend™]**

only the real tea

johnnys a fucking giant

 

**[chittaporn]**

and so’s his dick u hoe

admit it

johnny fucks better than jooheon

 

**[thegaylegend™]**

fuck you jooheon fucks great ill have u know

 

**[chittaporn]**

square UP sis

 

**[fullsun]**

iN TeN mINutEs oUr neW AlbUm 

sqUare

UHP~

 

**[gayhwi]**

fucking-

yes-

listen playing with fire is the greatest ufcking song idk wot all yall hoes say

 

**[fullsun]**

stan blackpink

 

**[chittaporn]**

eh thats hetero

i stna the legends exo and exo only

 

**[thegaylegend™]**

omfg no monsta x are better

 

**[gayhwi]**

u fuckin hoe u cant plug ur own highshcool band wtf

 

**[thegaylegend™]**

you either kill or get killed

 

**[fullsun]**

woTCHU GON DO

 

**[thegaylegend™]**

yes.

 

**[ong~]**

honestly yall rly disregarding my mans daniel

 

**[gayhwi]**

ok ye thats unfogrivable thyere fucking gay like all the time

its so gay even my twink ass cant handle it

 

**[thegaylegend™]**

thats kinda tru tho sorry seonguwu <33333

 

**[ong~]**

issok daniels a puppy anyway uwu

 

**[fullsun]**

MISS me with that furry shit

 

**[gayhwi]**

guSY WE GOTT AFIND MYSTERY MANS NUMEBR

 

**[ong~]**

lmao i could actually read that

someone gimme a pulitzer prize

 

**[chittaporn]**

omfg u dumb bitch thats not what a pulitzers for ersujgfnm-

and like describe him i might know him

or baek might

 

**[gayhwi]**

bAEKHYUN OFC

 

**[chittaporn]**

wait what the duck baekhyuns not a top

 

**[thegaylegend™]**

??????????>?

 

**[gayhwi]**

nO

I mEan baek might like knowt he eprson that gave me liekl the best dicking o f my life

so i gotta like txet him and see if he knows

 

**[chittaporn]**

why the fuck did you text us then

 

**[gayhwi]**

idk now hoes be wuiet i gotta text baekhyn

 

**[fullsun]**

i honestly dont know what to do with him anymore

im just gonna go pester mark

bye you h o e s

 

**[chittaporn]**

seongwoo u still there fam

why tf are you snapping me

 

**[ong~]**

please excuse my drunk ass snaps

 

**[thegaylegend™]**

oh so thats what pemdas means

 

**[chittaporn]**

wheres the lie

 

**[gayhwi]**

aihgt im back hoes bc baek deosnt know who our fav snacc is

im rly all poanic and no disco

 

**[chittaporn]**

yes brendon urea

oops no urea’s one of the things carried in the plasma

 

**[fullsun]**

nerd

 

**[gayhwi]**

thot when’d u get here

 

**[chittaporn]**

urie* uwu

 

**[fullsun]**

comeback of the century

 

**[gayhwi]**

yALL HOENSTLY

 

**[ong~]**

accurate.

 

**[thegaylegend™]**

ohmygod you guys do realise that the guys a fucking barista at starbrEAD

 

**[ong~]**

_ bREAD _

 

**[chittaporn]**

oh my fucking god we all fuckin retards

yoU LITERAL E-GIRL JUST GO TO SUNBUCKS AND TALK TO HIM

 

**[fullsun]**

  1. haechanbucks*
  2. didnt the ass write his number on ur cup



 

**[gayhwi]**

i mean he was cute but i stil lwasnt gonna chea t but then i aw him at the club and stiff

so i didnt rly pau attention tp it and he never said hsi name anyway so

 

**[chittaporn]**

im honestly coming over there to turn every single word in ur phone dictionary to ur gay

 

**[gayhwi]**

fair

 

**[chittaporn]**

bc ur spelling errors are the most hetero of hetero shit i dont lie

 

_ gayhwi  _ has removed  _ chittaporn  _ from the chat

 

**[fullsun]**

go off i guess

 

_ thegaylegend™  _ has added  _ chittaporn  _ to the chat

 

**[thegaylegend™]**

got ur back bro

 

**[chittaporn]**

thanks bro

 

**[gayhwi]**

fcuking gay

 

**[thegaylegend™]**

nahhhhhhh

 

**[chittaporn]**

all bromo no homo

 

**[fullsun]**

its all homo no bromo and you homos know it

 

**[thegaylegend™]**

yo @chittaporn bro close ur eyes

 

**[chittaporn]**

aight bro 

 

**[thegaylegend™]**

okay wot did u see bro

 

**[fullsun]**

are they-

 

**[gayhwi]**

think so

 

**[fullsun]**

bro

 

**[gayhwi]**

no.

 

**[chittaporn]**

nothing bro i saw nothing

 

**[thegaylegend™]**

thats my life without u bro

 

**[chittaporn]**

b r o

 

**[fullsun]**

weird flex but okay

 

**[gayhwi]**

guys say aye if you want voltron to have a 9th season with an actual happy ending with ot5 all together in their lions like in season 1

 

**[thegaylegend™]**

aye but only if allura and coran are also there and alive and well

 

**[fullsun]**

aye but only if lotor’s part of the alliance and is  _ actually  _ good this time

 

**[chittaporn]**

aye but only if klance is canon

 

**[ong~]**

just aye man

 

**[fullsun]**

its decided then

for pride month we’re rewriting voltron

 

**[thegaylegend™]**

naw but bitches cant draw

 

**[ong~]**

stFU I CAN

AS A KID I USED TO DRAW THOSE SHOOT OUT SCENES AND STUFF

 

**[thegaylegend™]**

monsta x shoot out great song give it a listen

 

**[fullsun]**

monsta x shoot out more like monsta x tiddies out

 

**[thegaylegend™]**

eye-

 

**[chittaporn]**

i agree

 

**[thegaylegend™]**

fidget spin yourself into church hoes

 

**[gayhwi]**

no thnaks ill just fidget spin more hoes into hre

 

_ gayhwi  _ has added  _ hyungwins _ ,  _ mingmong _ and  _ catchthesejeonghands _ to the chat

 

**[thegaylegend™]**

omfg yall who do you think u are-

 

**[mingmong]**

im drop

 

**[hyungwins]**

Im dead

 

**[catchthesejeonghands]**

and im gorgeous

 

**[mingmong]**

together we make up the ultimate trio!

 

**[catchthesejeonghands]**

*jazz jeonghands*

 

**[fullsun]**

did yall plan this omfg

 

**[chittaporn]**

eye-

 

**[hyungwins]**

minghaos dropped on the ground and is crying, im still dead, but at least jeonghan’s still gorgeous

 

**[gayhwi]**

im crygn when i said plan smth cos imma add y to the cht i didnt mean this ehrsdgj,bvnwkrav

 

**[mingmong]**

join the twinks going to jail party

 

_ chittaporn _ has renamed the chat  _ ‘twinks going to jail party’ _

 

**[fullsun]**

if i went to jail id introduce myself as the mitochondria to establish that im the powerhouse of the cell

 

**[chittaporn]**

same 

 

**[catchthesejeonghands]**

same 

 

**[gayhwi]**

omfg we have enother emergensyc helP

 

**[chittaporn]**

jesus what is it now

 

**[gayhwi]**

my fidget spinner broke

 

**[mingmong]**

emergensyc shi shen me

 

**[catchthesejeonghands]**

press f to pay respecc to daehwi’s broken spidget finner

 

**[fullsun]**

minghao i actuAlly understood wot u said wow mingmong 100

 

**[chittaporn]**

big diversity energy

 

**[thegaylegend™]**

i quote what i said earlier

fidget spin yourself into church hoes

 

**[catchthesejeonghands]**

spidget fin*

 

**[chittaporn]**

versatile kings

 

**[hyungwins]**

can i leave

 

**[gayhwi]**

no 

 

**[chittaporn]**

@hyungwins mood

 

**[fullsun]**

same

 

**[catchthesejeonghands]**

yall ever just want to live to flex on hyungwon

 

**[hyungwins]**

you ever just shut up to flex on jeonghan

 

**[ong~]**

scorched 100

 

**[chittaporn]**

you ever just confess ur love to ur crush to flex on hyuck

 

**[fullsun]**

you ever just speak perfect chinese to flex on ten

 

**[mingmong]**

you ever just speak perfect korean to flex on ten

 

**[chittaporn]**

fucking straights

 

**[hyungwins]**

the only straight i am is straight up bitch

 

**[mingmong]**

i cannot fully capture the depth and complexity of my thoughts at this moment, so im incorporating emojis into my speech to better express myself

:))))))))))))))))))

 

**[gayhwi]**

somehow that epxrsses it perfectly wtf

 

**[catchthesejeonghands]**

Well Thats Fabulous

 

**[thegaylegend™]**

no me

 

**[catchthesejeonghands]**

see this is why being an adult™ has benefits

i can pull this shit and see yall cry inside

one time sehun and i were at an art gallery (he thought i was someone else first smh) and i pointed at a sculpture and said

‘man, is that bae or what’

the look on his face is smth ill treasure for years

 

**[chittaporn]**

sehun im so sorry

 

**[gayhwi]**

somene please stop joenghan-

 

**[chittaporn]**

..__ /… ___ ._. ._. _.__

 

**[thegaylegend™]**

what the fuck is that

 

**[chittaporn]**

remorse code

im sending it to sehun

and all of you

 

**[gayhwi]**

danmit you porn adict im the one that adedd him im more sorry

 

**[catchthesejeonghands]**

current mood: 420 blazing it

 

_ gayhwi _ has removed  _ catchthesejeonghands _ from the chat

 

**[gayhwi]**

hes not cmoing back

 

_ mingmong _ has added  _ catchthesejeonghands _ to the chat

 

**[catchthesejeonghands]**

bold of you all to assume im ever leaving your lives

 

**[chittaporn]**

minGHAO NO

 

**[mingmong]**

sorry no im not minghao my names jared, im 19 and i never fuckin learned how to read

 

**[gayhwi]**

im lieterally begging you all to stop

 

**[ong~]**

DAEHWI FRICK YOU AND UOUR EMERGENCIES I GOT ONE WORSE THAN ALL URS COMBINED WFJEJDJ

TJE SHIRT I JUST PUT ON HAD A SPIDER ON IT IUDHJKNGFSEKZSJDF

 

**[mingmong]**

or did you put on a shirt that a spider was already wearing

 

**[fullsun]**

rude

 

**[chittaporn]**

rude

 

**[ong~]**

daehwi i take it back i hate them all too

 

**[hyungwins]**

seeing yall try to become relatable social influencers is really peak comedy

 

**[gayhwi]**

allo f u are completelt uslwss im going back to moonmoney

**Author's Note:**

> lol happy pride month
> 
> most of this was written at 3am under 'mysterious' influences. 
> 
> thanks for reading. 
> 
> i m g a y


End file.
